the valentines day ball
by harryhermioneshipper
Summary: yea! ive got 10 already...i had meant to put ten, but im an absent minded person...H/H, its a valentines day ball, and the thing with cho wuzn't supposed to make sense...ill get another out soon.
1. thank god thats over

a/n - hey. this is my second story. My first one was terrible. don't read it.  
  
disclaimer - not mine. never will be mine. it's all j.k. Rowling's, and someone most likely used this plot already.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 -  
  
(Not very original, am i?)  
  
I walked down the corridor that led to the balcony above the entrance hall. I was worried about Harry, he had not come back from dinner yet. I wasn't talking to him still, but I was worried. Harry and Cho had broken up after a fight about me.  
  
I really liked Harry, and I thought I hid it well. I knew it would never work out with Harry, so I remained a friend. A friend that he told things he would never tell his girlfriend at the time, a friend that he went on adventures with, and would never have taken his girlfriend. If I only knew Harry had the same problem.  
  
I looked down and saw Harry and Cho kissing. I walked back up the corridor, and heard faint shouts. I tried to ignore them, but they got louder. Iturned around and walked back up the corridor, again. On my way, I remembered their break up.  
  
"Harry, I think you have been spending too much time with her," Cho said, puting on her puppy dog face. "And not enough time with me."  
  
"Who Cho? I'll talk to you more and them less. Partavi? Lavender? Ginny?"  
  
"No, Hermione" she said coldly, giving me the evil eye.  
  
The spell Cho had put on Harry was very complex. He would stop hanging out around anyone she said, but she didn't read the last part. It said 'if you demand them to give up the most important person to them, the spell will shatter, and they will be forever immune to it.'  
  
"Fine Cho, you have Harry all to your self. But you don't really love him, you just want him as a trophy, so you can say your boyfriend is the famous Harry Potter. I won't talk to him anymore. I'll blow off a six year friendship, for you. You are so selfish!" and I ran off despite Harry calling me telling me not to leave.  
  
He never did find me though he looked for hours. It was cold out, being the 6th of February, but he still did not find me. I haven't talked to him since, and it is now February 13. When I'm in hearing range again I heard "-don't like you but my friend Neville seems to have grown rather fond of you. Goodbye Cho." he said and climbed the stairs to the balcony. Cho knew he would never be her her trophy again. and that's all he was to Cho. But to me, he's so much more. 


	2. poor hermi

a/n - don't read this. you really don't want to. its terrible.  
  
disclaimer - not mine. again. **tear**  
  
a/n - look, you're still reading! oh well. Very boring story coming through.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Harry walked up to me, and asked me very quickly " how much of that did you hear?"  
  
" Something about Neville. Honest."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Er,...well, I was wondering...would you like to go to the Valentine's Day Dance with me?"  
  
" Alright. You're speaking to me again?"  
  
"Suppose, Potter." I said playfully, and we walked back to Gryffindor Tower, glad we were at least friends again.  
  
***:):):)***:):):)***:):):)***:):):)***:):):)***:):):)***:):):)***:):): )***  
  
I woke up that night and knew something was wrong with either Harry or Ron. I sliped on a dressing gown, and tiptoed over to the 6th year boy's dormitory just in time to hear someone sit up and hit their head on the top of their bunk. "Ouch. Great, another dream about impending doom and destruct-" I started walking over there, recognizing the voice as Harry's and stepped on the squeaky floorboard. "Who's there?" he asked  
  
"Shh, it's only me Harry. Are you okay? I woke up and had the most terrible feeling that you or Ron was either in physical or mental pain."  
  
"Have you ever loved someone so bad it hurts?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, you know how it feels."  
  
Remembering my dudy as a friend, I asked who it was. "Who is the lucky girl?"  
  
"You know her."  
  
"I'd better go before someone finds out." i said. I couldn't stand him about to confess his undying love for some other girl. "tell me tomorow. I'll set it up so you can dance with her, then you tell her how you feel, and dance with her the rest of the night."  
  
"But,... what about you?"  
  
"I'll walk in with you, so no one can say you didn't have a date, then as soon as you have her, I'll go out and write in the garden. Goodnight Harry." I said as I walked to the door. I saw Harry turn over, and i whispered to my self as I walked back to my bed "It figures that I would meet the perfect guy, and he would have already met the perfect girl."  
  
  
  
a/n - sorry this was sooooo short. Please r/r! I don't mind flames, i'm actually kinda cold. 


	3. the ball

Hermione was not in a very good mood as she got dressed. She put on her new royal blue robes, and charmed her hair into ringlets. She couldn't help but think it was useless, but she did anyway. Coming down the stairs, she met up with Harry, Ron and his date, Lavender. Sighing she began to walk down the stairs behind the others.  
  
Even when walking in with Harry,who had an arm around her waist, she was happy for a moment,but then realized it wouldn't last.The great hall was beutifully decaarated, with hearts hanging every where. the wierdsisters were also baack. As they started up the first song, Harry asked to dance. puzzled, she followed Harry onto the dance floor. Not wanting to ruin the moment she kept quiet about the girl, until her cuiosity, bested her.  
  
"Harry?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Hmm?" he answered, wishing she hadn't said anything.  
  
"Erm, what about that girl? Shouldn't you be asking her to dance already? Remember? You dance with her, and confess. She is deliriously happy, and you dance the night away."  
  
"Well, erm, you see..." he said blushing. He drew his breath and said "I-I really l-like you a lot, and-and i want to know if, maybe you would be my girlfriend, i-if you want to, of course." hurridly.  
  
I was feeling happy and angry and sad all at the same time. Happy that he returned the fee.lings, angry he hadn't told me earlier, and sad knowing that if i said yes, we would eventually break up, and then no more friendship.  
  
I started to say no, not wanting to ruin our friendship, but i realized that would kill it too. And if I say no, it would not only hurt me, but maybe Harry too.  
  
"Yes Harry, I would love to!" came Cho's voice from behind me.  
  
Putting my hand over his mouth, i said "I don't beleive he was talking to you,so you can go cheat on someone else."  
  
"What would he see in you?" She sneered.  
  
"I dounno, but im his girlfriend, so u can just go shove it up your-just leave" she said.  
  
"I don't think so. I've come to claim what's right fully mine" she said. "And im not afraid of you, as some students seem to be, because i know more spells than you."  
  
By this time many people had gathered around, but the teachers just thought they were dancing. "Outside then, i hope you're ready." Hermione said, walking outside.  
  
When Cho got there, Hermione quickly put the full body bind on her.  
  
That was when Professor Mcgonagall showed up. "What is the meaning of this?" she asked with a small smile, proud Hermione had won.  
  
Thats when everyone spoke at once. Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs said that Cho started it, While Ravenclaw and Slytherin said Hermione started it.  
  
Mcgonagall then spoke, "Then you will both have detentions seprately. 20 points from Ravenclaw and Gryffindor." she said but as she was walking away, the added 20 points to Gryffindor, as she saw the whole thing, and knew Hermione didn't start it.  
  
As the crowd cleared away, Harry said to her "You didn't have to do that."  
  
Hermione answered back, "Well it settled then, youre mine." she said, and just as they kissed they heard "What the bloody hell is going on here?"  
  
  
  
I got 4 reviews! 4! if i don't get at least 10 im not gonna keep going, not that that would bother you much, because it seems u hate this! I dunno...i might just take it off...Its june 2nd, and if i don't get my 6 by june 15, its coming off!  
  
-luv,  
  
your local psyco.  
  
one by one the penguins steal my insanity...and they take up freezer space. 


End file.
